Situations
by MentosPentos
Summary: A girl has to deal with her life, which causes her depression


Chapter 1

My parents shouldn't have to put up with me. They're good people...solid...happy. Sometimes when I'm with them, it's like I'm watching a movie. My depression started last winter. I had been accepted to an Ivy League college and my parents and I were out to dinner celebrating my success. I had ordered the Tuna Casserole. Yup...looks like how it sounds. As I was eating, my stomach tightened. I was mid bite and looked up to see my parent's expressions.

"What?"

"Honey, I know this might be hard for you…" Mom said.

"Cassandra, it's for the best. You're mother and I haven't been getting along lately." Dad replied.

"But...what's going to happen if I invite the both of you out to dinner?"

"I don't know...it's going to be kind of tense between Victoria and I..."

"Sweetie, divorcing is natural. When people can't cope with each other, they don't stay with each other."

"Can I be excused?"

I got up before they could reply. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door, got to the nearest toilet, and threw up what was left of dinner. Ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Honey...are you okay?"

It was mom. I didn't reply. Instead, I felt my throat clench and tears streaming down my face. I stayed in there for another ten minutes. I flushed the toilet, rinsed out the retched taste from my mouth, washed my face, and looked up at the mirror. I saw a pale faced, red eyed, sad girl. Then I realized that the girl was me. I unlocked the door and found Mom standing there.

"Cassie, are you okay?"

"I'm taking a cab home."

"But, we haven't finished dinner yet."

"Mom. Enough. I want to be alone. Okay?"

I left her standing there and headed towards the door. I then felt someone grab my hand and turn me around.

"Where are you going?" Dad said.

"Anywhere but here."

"What happened?"

"Ask Victoria."

I left him looking surprised, and walked out the door. A cab was coming, and i put out my hand for it to stop. It came up in front of me and I got in.

"Take me to the farthest hotel you know," I said.

"Alright," The cab driver said.

As he was driving, I felt my throat clench and started crying. _What is happening...I thought my life was perfect...Mom and dad looked so happy...were they putting up a charade?_

"Ma'am, we're here. That'll be $84.65," The cab driver said.

"We're not at a hotel. We're at a movie theater."

"The hotel is right next to the movie theater. It's called The Culver Hotel."

"Fine."

I gave him a hundred dollars and told him to keep the change. I got out of the cab, and just stood there. I then walked into the lobby and headed to the check in desk. The guy sitting there looked up from his book and smiled. _Wow...he's hot..._

"Hi_._ My name's Jeremy. Welcome to The Culver Hotel. How may I help you?"

Jeremy was at least 5'8, had pitch black neck length hair, half of it covering his face, piercing blue eyes, a little crooked scar on his left cheek, a small but cute nose, and lips that looked like they were carved by the gods. He also had a British accent.

"Hi. I'm Cassandra. I would like a one bedroom suite please."

"No problem."

"Thank you."

I waited for him to put in the information.

"So…what book are you reading?" I said.

"It's Kind of a Funny Story. It's written by Ned Vizzini. Brilliant author. Have you heard of him?"

"Uhm…no...but I'll look him up." _Wow...he's a bookworm too...kind of like me…_  
>"Alright. How long would you like to stay?"<p>

"Uhm...I don't know...about a week."

"Alright...The total is $3,550.00."

I gave him my credit card and I.D.

"Okay. Your room number is 423. Here is your credit card, I.D., and room key. Thank you for choosing The Culver Hotel. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"No problem. Thank you..."

As I was walking to the elevators, I stopped. I needed some clothes to last me a whole week, and I didn't know where anything was. I turned back and head towards the desk. Jeremy looks up and smiles.

"Is there a problem love?" Jeremy said.  
>I blushed. Oh my god...I haven't blushed like that since the eighth grade. All through high school, I've been studying for the entrance exam for Ivy League Colleges. Whenever there was a break, I'd head to the library and study. I had no friends and all the boys thought that I was some kind of smart freaky weirdo.<p>

"Uhm...no...I was just wondering if there are any clothing stores nearby."

"Wow. You've must have never been to Culver City before. Here's what I'll do. My shift ends in half an hour. I could show you around."

"Oh no! I don't want to bother you..."

"What bother? I want to show you around."

"Well...okay. I'll see you later then..."

I head up to room 423, put the card in the slot, open the door, turn on the lights, and stand there, amazed. The kitchen was as big as my room at home, with all the new technology the kitchen needed. I headed into the living room, which contained a 60 inch flat screen television, a dish receiver, a lamp, a couch, a dining table with four chairs, and a love seat. The view from the window was beautiful. The night had pinched the sky and the lights from the city were magnificent. The master bedroom had a queen size bed, a 45 inch flat screen television, a counter with a sink and complimentary soaps, towels and Godiva Chocolate. I headed into the bathroom and gasped. There was a Jacuzzi, a bath tub, and a shower, all separate. The toilet was like any other toilet, and the sink was bigger than the one in the master bedroom.

Half an hour later, I head down to the lobby and see Jeremy. He had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a Metallica shirt from Hot Topic, a black Leatherman jacket...probably from a vintage store, black skinny jeans from PacSun, and combat boots. I was wearing what I wore to dinner with my parents: My hair dirty blonde, wavy and let down, a white dress shirt and a navy blue cardigan from Forever 21, black skinny jeans from Macy's, and navy blue Toms.

"Hello love. Cassandra right?"

"Call me Cassie."

"Alright. Cassie."

He opened the door for me, and exited after I got out.

"Alright. So first of all, we're going to have dinner, dessert, take you around town, and then watch a movie. What do you think?"

"Well...I'm not really that hungry..."

"What? Are you on a diet?"

"No...uhm...I kind of had a little accident with my parents at dinner..."

"What happened?"

"Well...uhm...I...I was eating a Tuna Casserole...and...my...my...parents told me they were divorcing...and...you know...I don't want to talk about it..."

"Come on love. Don't leave me hanging here."

"Well...I kind of...threw up...and left them at the restaurant...and came here."

"So you didn't come here to meet me? Bummer..."

I laughed. I haven't laughed like that since the beginning of high school.

"Oh don't worry. When my parents ask me where I was, I'll tell them that."

"You have a cute laugh. Did you know that? I want to keep hearing it. Anyways, where would you like to eat? Chipotle? Fancy food?"

"I'm not in the mood to eat there or there."

"All right. It's light food. I know the perfect place. Let's get into the car. And don't worry love," he winked. "It's still in Culver City."

I get into the car, and buckle my seat belt. He starts the car, and starts to drive.

"So..." I said. "What is this perfect place we're going to eat dinner?"

"It's called The Green Peas. It's fabulous. They have the best salads, sandwiches, and coffee. My pal told me about it."

"Oh...okay..so..tell me about yourself.."

"Ah ah ah. That's not how it goes, love. We have dinner first, and then I tell you. But first, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well...okay...uhm...there's really not much to say...my favorite color is navy blue, I love salads, I enjoy reading, I was a loner in high school...I would always study for my entrance exam and never really talked to anyone plus all the boys thought that I was a freaky weirdo, I haven't dated since the eighth grade, my favorite flower is the tulip, my birthday is January 15, I have a pet cat named Tabby, and I love to listen to heavy metal, hard metal, punk, and death metal."

Jeremy didn't say anything. I started blushing from embarrassment, and looked to the side while he was driving. We arrived to The Green Peas. I opened my door and got out, as did Jeremy. We went inside, and ordered our food. I ordered a Tofu Salad, with potatoes on the side, and a large Sprite. Jeremy ordered a Turkey Pastrami with potatoes on the side, and a Coke. We went and sat at a table in the corner.

"Well..first of all, you're not a freaky weirdo. Secondly, I don't believe that you were a loner in high school. Thirdly, I also have a cat named Tabby. Lastly, we have the same music taste."

"Well believe that I was a loner. Like I said, I spent most of my time studying. And...wow...we have a lot in common."

The food had arrived and set on the table in front of us. When I looked at the food, I realized that I was starving. I spread the dressing over my salad and dug in. The taste exploded in my mouth. The tofu was homemade, and was spicy, but sweet at the same time.

"Well, I thought you weren't hungry?" Jeremy said, interrupting my focus on the taste.

"I kind of am...and this is terrific. I especially love the tofu."

"Of course. Now, let's get to your question."

"What question?"

"The one you asked me in the car. I'm supposed to tell you about myself."

"Oh...right...well...go ahead..."

"Alright. First of all, I'm Brit, but you probably already figured that out from my accent. I'm here on scholarship to USC, I have to say that I am a ladies man, not that it really means anything to you, my favorite color is black, and...I absolutely adore the Venus fly trap. It's so delicate, but deadly at the same time."

I laughed. "Venus Fly Trap? Really?"

"Oh yes. It's probably the best creation God has ever made."

"Okay then. So, tell me. Why are you taking an interest in me?"

Just then, the waiter came and took our plates away. We ordered the House Mocha and a piece of lemon cake. Jeremy didn't reply to my question for another five minutes.

"Well, like I said. I am a ladies man. But also…there is something different about you than the other girls I've been with."

"Oh...well...okay…"

"I have a question for you. Why did you come with me? Weren't you worried that I might...you know...hurt you or something?"

"Well, first of all, you insisted on taking me around. I couldn't pass off the offer. And secondly, I didn't get the 'I'm going to hurt you' vibe from you."

"Well then...clever answer. Now. Let's go see this beautiful city Love. Alright?"

We got up from the table, tipped the waiter, and left.

Chapter 2


End file.
